I Could Cook, You Know
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: She know that her cooking sucks. It's just that she wishes her teammates would tell her about it.


Title: I Could Cook, You Know

Summary: She knows that she's a horrible cook. It's just that she wishes that her teammates would be a good friend and tell her about it.

Rating: T (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: If I owned Samurai, Jayden and Mia would be together, but sadly, they're not. (Sad, really, really, sad)

Author's Note: (You don't have to read this if you don't want to, but it might be helpful) I may or may be putting my other unfinished stories on a hiatus. I might update if I feel like doing so, but I'm taking a break from PJO/HOO (my addiction was getting out of hand), and resuming my Power Rangers fangirling. (I was obsessed with Power Rangers a long time ago, another obsession that turned out of hand) (Fun Fact: when I first created this account, I was named _Power Rangers Forever_. Not very creative, but whatever. I was like 7 then.) So sorry, even though I should totally put this on my profile, and I will do that soon, and I need to stop rambling, and so on with the story.

~oOo~

Mia looked upon her teammates as they tried to eat her tofu soup (that also had stuff like pineapples, fish, melon, and, she thinks, avocado?) and try not to, and not succeeding, let their disgust show.

Nevertheless, they told her that her cooking was _good_ , _delicious_ , and _amazing_.

Mia knew that it wasn't true. She knew that her cooking was horrible. The only person that could stand her food was Lauren, who was hidden from society for years and has no idea what good food tastes like, so she doesn't count. In other words, nobody in their right mind (no offense Lauren) would and should stand her cooking.

She found out about her cooking a few days before she joined the team. On their days off, unknown to her teammates, Mia took cooking classes. She got better and better, but still purposely made sure that her dishes tasted horrible. It was a test of friendship, one might say. But Mia just really wanted to know what kind of people her teammates were, at first. Would they tell her that it sucked? Or would they lie? Maybe they would tell her that it was okay, but preferred something else?

Mia got her answer.

She found out that even though they are amazing warriors, they would baby her, and try to spare her feelings. Mia never liked babying. She didn't want her feelings spared. She would rather prefer her fellow rangers to straight-out tell her that her cooking sucked, than lie and say that it was amazing, when in reality, they were trying not to barf.

Nice people.

Even though she got her answer, Mia kept on doing it, making the meals worse and worse. When Antonio joined the team, it was so freaking obvious that the other rangers were relieved that they finally had someone who could actually make a decent meal. It was kind of funny when you think about it. And ironic. But that was just her.

The reason why Mia kept making the dishes that not only tasted horrible but also smelled bad, was to see when one of them would finally snap, and tell her that it was disgusting. She wanted to see when they would tell her the damn freaking truth, and stop trying to prevent her feelings from getting hurt. She wanted to see when they would become the true, honest friends that Mia thought that they would be, (even though Mia knew that some of them, _*cough*_ Jayden _*cough*_ kept secrets that were probably never going to be shared)

That, and the fact that it was really, and she meant really, amusing and hilarious watching them barf, make excuses, and try to eat the meals. (One of her favorite memories was when Mike 'accidently' almost started a fire that destroyed the kitchen. Keywords: 'Accidently')

So Mia waited, and waited, and waited. It was a good thing that she was a very patient person, because it took months before someone actually said something.

"Uh, Mia, do you mind, like, um, not making any food today? I'm kind of not in the mood for your meals right now, no matter how _great_ they taste, and just really want some pizza." Said Kevin after she announced that she was making dinner after a tiring battle.

She agreed, happily. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

~oOo~

The next time was when Mike tried to hide his burnt chicken with fish and some vegetables in a napkin on his lap. He made it look like he was eating, and it would've worked, but he accidently got up, and ruined it. His excuse was that he was allergic to something in the food, and didn't want her to spend extra time making another one. Nevertheless, Mia still made another platter with perfectly cooked chicken for Mike. He looked redundant at first, but once he took a bite, he finished the meal quickly and happily. The other rangers were surprised to say the least.

"Hmmn, Mia, this is actually good!" he told her after.

Mia laughed.

"Um, not that I mean that the other times you cooked were horrible, but this is just better than the rest?"

"Mike, I don't mind. Glad to hear that."

~oOo~

The third was when she and Jayden finally started dating. She always thought that Jayden was cute, but was always so secretive and mysterious. Mia thinks that probably made her attraction grow some more. She offered to cook on their third date, but Jayden tried to talk her out of it.

"Not to offended you Mia, but, your cooking kind of sucks."

To Jayden's surprise, Mia laughed.

"Thank you! I've been waiting for someone to tell me that, you know."

"Uh, what?"

"I could cook, you know. I've just been waiting for someone to tell me that It sucked, waiting for one of you guys to be an honest friend."

Jayden looked surprised, and ashamed of himself. "We're sorry Mia, it's just that you always looked excited about your cooking, and we didn't want to hurt you."

"It's fine, so can I cook?"

"Why not?"

~oOo~

She finally revealed her secret to the rest of the team when they had a picnic. When day came, Mia brought her picnic basket with Jayden, hand in hand. When the team tried the food that she made, they actually liked it.

"Mia, where did you get this? It's really good." Asked Emily.

"Oh, I made it." She answered, simply.

"Ah, what?"

"I could cook you know.'"

"But, but…"

"I just wanted to see if one of you guys would tell it sucked."

"Sorry. We just didn't want to burst your bubble. You were always excited about it, and so happy… We didn't want to crush your dreams." Emily tried to explain.

"It's fine, just eat."

"Oh, wait, so now that we knew you could actually make great food," Mia tried not to roll her eyes at Mike's bluntness, "can you actually make food that we could actually stomach?"

"No, duh."

"Okay.

~oOo~

And there's that. This kind of sucked, but whatever. I ship Jayden and Mia so much though… I can't see Emily with Jayden, she definitely has chemistry with Mike, and Mia with Kevin, they just don't go together. Thinking of them Mia and Kevin gives me chills. Eww…

Okay. Bye.


End file.
